It's Too Late
by rawien8706
Summary: Inspired by ShetanBandit’s YouTube video "It's Too Late"
1. Chapter 1

This night would be hard to forget. It was raining. Demyx and Zexion stood outside of the metal gate which led to Castle Oblivion. They were cloaked in black jackets and stood facing each other silently, which to either one of them felt like forever.

Touching the gate with one hand Demyx turned to Zexion. "You can't come with me."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Zexion stated as if this news didn't bother him.

Cautious, Demyx opened up the gate, walked in a couple steps, turned and closed it as he stood staring at Zexion as Zexion walked away from the scene. Demyx paused a moment expecting Zexion to turn around and inquire as to why Demyx did not want company, but Zexion did no such thing. "I'm sorry." Demyx mumbled to himself.

---

Zexion walked a winding path to a bridge that stood ten feet over a small river. The rain had stopped at this point so he made himself comfortable on top of the bridge, dangling his feet over the edge and pulling his hood off. He wiggled around a minute to find a comfy position on the cobblestones and opened up his lexicon.

While reading, Zexion couldn't help but allow his mind to wander. Why did Demyx not want him to come along on a mission to Castle Oblivion? He doesn't even like the physical labor…

Glancing up from his book, Zexion looked past the binding and down at his feet. Just past them, the water from the river was flowing ever so gently. This made Zexion reminisce of Demyx. He smiled at the thought. Although the smile soon turned to a frown after thinking that he and Demyx had shared some hardships…

"You're constantly playing your sitar! You don't care about anything else!" Zexion snapped at Demyx. "We have a mission to uphold!" Demyx didn't respond. He only walked away in response, fading in the distance.

"Zexion, you know you can talk to me. I am your friend afterall…" Demyx's voice trailed softly and slowly in Zexion's mind.

"I… I can't!" Zexion yelled at the top of his lungs. "You…wouldn't understand!" Zexion recalled slamming his lexicon shut and storming away from Demyx; however in recalling this event he had actually closed his lexicon shut. He took a moment before reopening it to gather his thoughts, glancing upward towards the dimly lit sky where the gray clouds were leisurely passing.

---

Demyx glanced at the gray sky through the tall windows of the ballroom and wished he hadn't told Zexion to stay away. After all, Demyx was quite a lazy individual and with Zexion around, some of his deadweight could have been taken care of.

"Demyx."

Demyx turned around to the sound of his voice, though no one was there.

"Hello?" He called out.

No one responded. The voice Demyx heard was vaguely familiar, as if someone were calling out for him for the organization. He couldn't point a finger one who it was however. He turned back around admiring the clouds outside.

"Demyx!"

This time Demyx knew the voice. He had heard it often enough. He turned around and saw a tall cloaked man in front of him.

"Oh Superior, you scared me. Now, I know what you're going to say and I had nothing to do with that incident. I was telling them that they had the wrong guy, but no one believed me. Yes, I know you don't want excuses. Superior listen to me, I don't mean… I mean I didn't mean… I came back and I was looking for… No, what was I doing? Oh, right that… No, that couldn't have been it. Anyways, I'm off, I'll… See you later!"

Demyx ran out of the room so fast you could almost imagine tires screeching in place of his footsteps.

---

"What are you doing?"

Zexion paid no attention to the voice he heard calling to him.

"Hey, I asked what you were doing!" A gloved hand pulled on Zexion's shoulder turning him around.

"Let go of me." Zexion pulled away, never letting his eyes stray away from his lexicon.

"Oh, a hard guy eh? Well, I'll show you."

By the sound of his weapon being drawn, Zexion immediately knew who it was, but continued to show no interest. "Xigbar, go away."

"You'll be sorry. We have to practice you know. Superior doesn't like it when our talents go to waste."

"Who said I was wasting anything?" Zexion responded. "Go away. I'm busy"

"Busy? As if!"

Just as Zexion looked up from his book all he saw was Xigbar's back as he walked into the darkness.

"I'll show him…" Zexion mumbled under his breath.

---

Exiting Castle Oblivion Demyx wondered where Zexion had gone off to.

Wandering the winding path Demyx noticed Zexion walking towards him engrossed in his book.

"Zexion! You're looking lively!"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." Zexion responded glancing up every word.

"Where are you off to?" Demyx asked, changing directions and following Zexion back towards where he just came.

"Castle Oblivion."

"Why? There's nothing there. Well, except Superior…"

"Keyblade master."

"What are you talking about?" Demyx stopped Zexion from walking. "Let me go with you. We can… Confront the keyblade master together."

"No." Zexion started walking again.

"What do you mean no, why not?" Demyx inquired following Zexion.

"I have to do this alone."

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't. Don't worry about it. I'm going. Don't follow me." Zexion's pace quickened and Demyx stood there as if his non-existent heart was broken into pieces.

---

Zexion came to the metal gate and looked back the winding road. Demyx was no longer in sight. "I have to do this… Alone…" Zexion opened the gate and walked in.

Demyx, realizing that he has to stop his organization comrade, ran after him as fast as he could. Reaching the gate, it closed as Zexion entered Castle Oblivion.

"Zexion!" Demyx yelled.

Zexion glanced back a moment, but continued into the building.

"Damn it." Demyx hit his hand hard on the gate in frustration.

---

"You done talking yet?" An unfamiliar voice was heard.

"As if Roxas!" Xigbar responded.

"Who are you calling Roxas!"

"Xigbar?" Zexion investigated what was going on.

After a couple loud clanking noises, silence overcame the room.

"Xigbar!" Zexion came to Xigbar's aid and looked around the room to see who would have done this to him. "What happened?"

"Traitor!" Xigbar pointed to a boy across the room with a giant key in hand then faded into the darkness.

"Traitor?" Zexion walked closer to the boy. "Who are you?"

"Get out of my way!"

"Roxas?"

"That's Sora!"

Key in hand, the boy came charging at Zexion. With one strike, Zexion fell to his knees.

The boy walked out of the room as if proud of himself defeating two organization members with ease. Nobodies and heartless came into the room out of nowhere and surrounded him after the boy exited.

Still hurt, Zexion got off the ground and opened up his lexicon. Before he could generate a spell the heartless and nobodies came closer as if to attack.

"Why? Why are they turning on me?"

Heartless and nobodies caving in, Zexion slowly faded away.

---

Zexion stumbled out of the darkness and to the nearest wall, grabbing his chest and pounding the wall with the other hand. "Damn it Demyx! I should have listened to you."

He leaned against the wall and reached out his hand as if asking for assistance. Demyx's face, or what Zexion thought was Demyx's face appeared in a blur in front of him.

Extending his reach, the face across from his slowly disappeared into nothingness.

"Demyx?"

"Zexion."

Just as Zexion had let his hand drop down, a hand pressed against his cheek softly. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the touch. The touch slowly drifted from his face, which left him wanting more. Zexion placed his hand on his cheek and looked up as if to see someone there, but there wasn't anyone in sight.

Dropping his hand then his head, he whispered. "Demyx, I'm sorry."

"Liar." Zexion heard Demyx's voice among his own thoughts. "I could've protected you."


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx, realizing that he has to stop his organization comrade, ran after Zexion as fast as he could. However when we reached the gate, it closed as Zexion entered Castle Oblivion.

"Zexion!" Demyx yelled. He watched Zexion walk into the building and mumbled to himself, "Damn it." He hit his hand hard on the gate in frustration. "I have to find a way in… The gate doesn't look like its moving." Demyx looked past the gate and up the few steps that led to the door Zexion walked through. The door swung open and shut as if it hadn't closed all the way.

---

"Why? Why are they turning on me?" Zexion asked himself as he opened up his lexicon preparing to generate a spell.

Heartless and nobodies caving in, Zexion slowly faded away.

---

Planning a strategy on how to get past the gate was almost a success for Demyx.

"Almost…there…" He struggled to get on top of the gate. With just one leg over, and glancing down, he realized the jump would hurt the most.

"This would have been easier if Lexaeus was around. He's taller than me…Or Axel. He would've at least gave me a push up."

---

Zexion stumbled out of the darkness and to the nearest wall, grabbing his chest and pounding the wall with the other hand. "Damn it Demyx! I should have listened to you."

---

"Ouch!" Demyx stood up off the ground rubbing his behind.

He turned around and faced the gate. "Well, at least I made it over…" Turning back around towards Castle Oblivion, he ran as fast as he could. "I'm coming Zexion!"

---

Demyx managed to get into the building just in the nick of time.

"Demyx?" Zexion called, reaching his hand out.

"Zexion." Demyx said.

As Zexion let his hand drop, Demyx put his hand on Zexion's cheek and watched him close his eyes. Demyx then walked away and watched from a distance as Zexion dropped his head and whispered, "Demyx, I'm sorry."

"Liar." Demyx spoke loud enough for Zexion to hear him. "I could've protected you." He glanced back at Zexion for a moment then escaped through the darkness not witnessing his friend's death.

Zexion slowly faded away into nothingness with the sound of his ally in his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Liar." Demyx spoke loud enough for Zexion to hear him. "I could've protected you." He glanced back at Zexion for a moment then escaped through the darkness not witnessing his friend's death.

---

Demyx escaped to the ballroom and heard a familiar voice upon entering.

"You know Demyx,"

"Larxene." Demyx responded in surprise.

"You should really keep an eye on those allies of yours."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and because of you, Zexion died."

"No! It's not my fault!"

"Oh, but it is. You tried to save him. But the heartless and nobodies were too strong."

"Shut up!"

Larxene stared at Demyx a moment then laughed.

"Larxene, that's not very nice." Axel appeared out of the darkness right behind Demyx who was staring at Larxene confused with a sadness sense about him. "Come on Demyx, let's get out of here. Larxene's being a pain."

Demyx turned to look at Axel a moment then they both turned around and left.

---

"Hey Axel," Demyx paused. "Was Larxene right?"

"What are you babbling on about?" Axel responded uninterested.

"What Larxene said… About Zexion. It's my fault, isn't it?"

"Don't you go listening to her too…" Axel turned to Demyx as they entered another room within Castle Oblivion. "She doesn't know what she's talking about. She is a woman after all. They don't ever know what they're talking about. Just ignore her. Otherwise thinking about what she said might be the death of you." Axel pushed Demyx's shoulder playfully as he said this and Demyx laughed awkwardly in response.

"Yeah… The death of me…" Demyx said with a chuckle.

---

"I… I'm sorry." Demyx said.

"Demyx?" Axel turned around to face Demyx. "Demyx? Hey Demyx, are you there?"

Demyx blinked a few times and noticed Axel was waving his hand in front of his face.

"What?" Demyx said pushing Axel's hand away from his face.

"You blanked out for a minute."

"I did?" Demyx looked Axel straight in the eye trying to remember what he was thinking of. "Zexion…"

"What about Zexion?" Axel inquired.

"He… Left." Demyx explained. "He… Died…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Zexion, he… I killed him!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Yes, yes you did Demyx…" Larxene's voice was heard. "You killed Zexion Demyx! You killed him!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Demyx yelled, covering his ears, bending over.

"Demyx, are you okay?" Axel put his hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"I'm fine…" Demyx sat on the floor mumbling. "I'm fine… I'm fine…" He shook his head. "I'm fine…" He smirked a moment. "I'm… I'm not fine."

"Dem, don't worry about it. You didn't kill him." Axel said reassuring him.

"I… Have to go back." Demyx said.

"What?" Axel questioned. He watched as Demyx got up from the floor and ran into the other room.

"Demyx!" Axel called out as Demyx ran out of sight.

---

"Hello?" Demyx walked slowly into the room where Zexion faded away. "Zexion?"

"Demyx, I told you… You killed him. Do you not believe me?" Larxene walked out from behind the shadows.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Funny you should say that."

"Why?"

"Zexion's not dead after all."

"What are you...?"

"Implying?" Larxene cut off Demyx's sentence. "He's not dead Demyx. Go see for yourself." She pointed to the darkness and an arm reached out from it.

"Demyx…" A distorted voice called out.

"Zexion?" Demyx responded.

Demyx cautiously walked towards the darkness. The reaching hand grabbed Demyx and pulled him into the darkness with them.

"Why, Demyx? Why did you let the nobodies and heartless get me?"

"Zexion?"

"Goodbye Demyx."

"Zexion wait!" Demyx couldn't see a single thing through the darkness. He continued to walk in the direction of the voice. "Zexion?" He called out.

Eventually walking out of the darkness, Demyx looked disappointed.

"Damn it Zexion."

He looked up to the sounds of the nobodies and heartless entering the room.

"Fine, come and get me!" Demyx embraced his sitar and prepared to fight.

The heartless and nobodies rushed to him and attacked.

---

"Now look at what he did…" Larxene commented, watching Demyx from a distance. "Axel, look. Demyx doesn't know anything."

"Well Larxene, why don't you show him how it's done?" Axel responded.

"Why should I? I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Well, we should at least help him!"

Larxene stared at Axel a moment then burst out laughing.

"If you won't help him, I…"

"Demyx's gone." Larxene pointed out cutting off Axel's sentence.

"Damn it. I'm too late." Axel said. He ran over to Demyx who was fading away. "Demyx, Demyx listen to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Demyx."

Demyx reached his hand out and it barely touched Axel's before disappearing into nothingness.


End file.
